The White Gull Calls
by Raven Aorla
Summary: On his way to the Havens, Elrond is again haunted by a dream that has followed him all his life, and understands it, and its connection to his parents, for the first time.


Elrond, his life, and his family are most decidedly not my property. Neither is the song _Earendil Was a Mariner_, composed by Bilbo Baggins and translated and owned by J.R.R. Tolkien. This piece is dedicated my mother.  
  


The dream had come again. It had been centuries since Lord Elrond had seen this vision, yet it was the same as it ever was. When he woke, all he heard was the gentle sighing of the wind and the quiet tap that came with every wave that pushed the ship towards the Havens. Despite all his efforts, the Halfelven could not bring back the cry he had heard as he slept: the cry of a white gull.   
  
_Beneath the moon and under star  
  
He wandered far from northern strands  
  
Bewildered in enchanted ways  
  
Beyond the days of mortal lands  
_  
Something led Elrond up, out of his cabin, onto the deck of the Last Ship. All he saw was the calm gray sea, and the glowing stars above, partially shrouded in cloud. The star that had shone before him was no longer there, nor was the flash of white the passed him in his dream.  
  
_At last he came to Night of Naught  
  
And passed, and never sight he saw  
  
Of shining shore, nor light he sought  
_  
Every time these images returned to him, it had been on a night of sorrow or fear. The first was when he was but a child, after he and his brother had been abandoned. That day he and Elros had been too young to understand why their parents must leave them, and why they were surrounded by strange warriors they had never seen before. He had cried himself to sleep, but as he slipped into the night a strain of music from an unknown source had soothed him, and he dreamt of the star and the seagull.  
  
_The winds of wrath came driving him  
  
And blindly in the foam he fled  
  
From west to east and errandless  
  
Unheralded he homeward sped  
_  
Later, years and decades later, the dream had returned upon the death of his sole remaining kin. Though since Elros' decision to take the path of Men, Elrond had been aware of his brother's coming death, it was still painful. Once again, during the night, he saw a bright star glittering above him, brighter than all others. And the gull that flew towards him, that he knew its name, yet could not speak it...  
  
_And over Middle-Earth he passed  
  
And heard at last the weeping sore   
  
Of women and of Elven-maids  
  
In Elder days, in years of yore  
_  
During the battles of the Last Alliance against Sauron, it returned nearly every night. Some in the camp whispered that their Lord had something following him in times of strife. They saw a strange light shine down upon him when they were in darkness, or when he was lost a bird would fly overhead, guiding him and his company to safety.  
  
_From a World's End he turned away  
  
And yearned again, to find afar  
  
His home through shadows journeying  
  
And burning as an island star  
_  
For an Age after that, Elrond's life had taken a better turn. As Lord of Imladris, husband of Celebrian, and father of three beautiful children, he was at peace. All this joy had pushed away the shadows, and there was no need for help or comfort when all was well. He nearly forgot this haunting dream, until once again sorrow returned to his life. When his wife departed for the Havens and left him, the white bird again flew into his sleep.  
  
_Then flying Elwing came to him  
  
And flame was in the darkness lit  
  
More bright than light of diamond  
  
The fire on her carcanet  
_  
Now he finally understood who was it that followed him in the nights of his grieving. Tonight was one of one a calm sadness, with the separation from his daughter; Arwen whom he would never meet again, as far as he could see. But now this dream gave him the wish that another lady whom he loved would be returned to him. Celebrian, he knew, waited for him on the other shore. What if, possibly, another might?  
  
_He saw the mountain silent rise  
  
Where twilight lies upon the knees  
  
Of Valinor, and Eldamar  
  
Beheld afar beyond the seas  
_  
At that moment, the mists above Elrond parted. The star of Earendil revealed itself, it's white fire beaming down upon the son of Earendil himself. It was brighter than it ever appeared in Arda, rivaling the moons rays themselves. Hope, fervent, undying hope, that his father could see him, and knew him, and loved him, rose in Peredhrel's heart. Please, he thought, may the other sign come to pass, and I will believe. With a child's blind faith he scanned the sky. For many moments, there was nothing.   
  
_The Silmaril she bound on him  
  
And crowned him with the living light  
  
And dauntless then with burning brow  
  
He turned his prow, and in the night  
  
From otherworld beyond the sea   
  
There strong and free a storm arose  
  
A wind of power in Tarmenel  
  
By paths that seldom mortal goes  
_  
A sweet, caressing wind blew towards the ship. Following it, Elrond glimpsed what he had longed for all his waking life. A white gull flew, across the moon, towards the most beloved of stars. It called into the sky, a high keening sound. With the understanding ears of an Elf, he could understand that it was meant for him. It was a summons, a promise, a _follow me_ command.   
  
_A wanderer escaped from night  
  
To haven white he came at last  
  
To Elvenhome, the green and fair  
  
Where keen the air, where pale as glass  
  
Beneath the Hill of Ilmarin  
  
A-glimmer in the valley sheer  
  
The lamplit towers of Tirion  
  
Are mirrored in the Shadowmere  
_  
"Naneth, Adar," whispered the dark-haired Elf, holding onto the edge of the ship, "I am coming. Thank you." Then he left, returning to his bed for another blessed dream.


End file.
